Subjects with histories of cigarette smoking wishing to stop are recruited for this treatment study. Subjects are randomly assigned to a treatment group (n=50) which receives small impercatible electric current (30 microamps pulsed for 60 min.) for 1 hr on 5 consecutive days. The sham treated (n=50) group are connected to the device but no current is delivered. Dependent variables include: cigarettes smoked, CO, urinary cotinine, Hatsukami withdrawal score, nicotine craving, mood changes and physiologic data (HR, BP). The study has been approved by the IRB and subject recruitment and treatment has started.